oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Box trap
|exchange = gemw |name = Box trap |image = |release = 21 November 2006 |update = HUNTER SKILL! |members = Yes |quest = No |tradeable = Yes |stackable = No |equipable = No |high = 18 |low = 12 |store = 38 |seller = Aleck |examine = If a creature goes inside, then the box should slam shut. |weight = 0.2 |destroy = Drop }} Box traps are items used in the Hunter skill. Similar to bird snaring, box-trapping involves laying the box and waiting for animals to be trapped. Box-trapping can be started at level 27 Hunter, and requires completion of Eagles' Peak quest, after Nickolaus shows the player how to use one. After a player sets up a box trap, they will automatically walk one square west to stand next to the trap. However, one may counter this by moving an item in the inventory while setting up the trap. If done correctly, the player will not walk west after setting up the trap. There is also another method to counter this. A player may click at the right time the grid they wish to stand on. This time seems to be right after the box "springs" open, or right before. In order to obtain a box trap, you can buy them from Aleck (for 38 coins) located in the Hunter shop in Yanille, behind the Magic Guild. You can also obtain one for free at Land's End, in one of the boxes in the town. Laying traps *After a certain amount of time, a box trap will collapse, requiring the player to pick it back up, or lay it again. **''The box trap that you laid has collapsed.'' *Sometimes, the box trap may be triggered, but the animal is not trapped. **''This trap has been triggered by something.'' *If the trap is successful, the box trap becomes a Shaking box. **''It looks like there is something caught inside.'' *Experience is only gained after the player retrieves the trapped animal, NOT after it gets trapped in the box. *It takes 1.8 or 2.4 seconds to lay a box trap, depending on if another box trap was laid immediately before. In addition, if a player leaves a shaking box alone for a while, it will collapse. The captured creature will be lost if this happens. *If a player has an extra box trap with them, when they click to pick up the trap rapidly click on your extra trap and it will be set up faster. *When setting multiple traps, since the animation takes a while and the character moves, right-clicking will avoid a lot of hunter-clicking annoyances. For example, while re-setting traps, right-click on the next one you want to fix and keep the cursor on "Dismantle Box Trap" or "Check Shaking Box" - then when the animation finishes and your character moves you can simply click on the choice. This avoids having to find the trap with the cursor, and avoids clicking on other things that might be on top of the trap—your pet, a butterfly, or your prey, or other unwanted actions. *Also right-clicking on a fallen trap yields the choice "Lay Box Trap" which has the character set the trap right on the space it was. *'Note' that just because the animal walks under the trap, doesn't mean it has been caught. It must go through the animation of entering the trap first. Multiple traps Box-trapping can be done with multiple traps, the highest being 5 box traps at level 80 Hunter. : It is recommended that players bring multiple box traps with them (perhaps 10-15) while hunting. This is because it is easily possible that they may lose a box trap to a longer random event, or they neglect a trap they set up and another player may steal their box trap. You are able to set up an extra trap while in the Wilderness area, making the maximum amount of traps 6. Baiting or smoking Box traps can be baited or smoked, both of which increases the rates of success for catching animals. The bait disappears after each successful trap. Many hunters find this to be too much effort or inconvenience, for the small increase in capture rate. Smoking a trap requires level 39 Hunter. To smoke a trap, you use a lit torch with the already set up trap Animals Certain trapped animals appear in the inventory. Left-clicking the animal will release the trapped animal. Trapped chinchompas are stackable, and can be used as a multi-target ranged weapon. Category:Hunter Category:Hunter items